vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNI/@comment-70.69.107.198-20180420194727/@comment-53539-20180421084241
@Manaboy223, popularity of songs and albums aren't the same thing as selling the vocaloid, there can be a real disconnected between elements. LEts put it this way, there are hundreds of albums featuring Miku and co, but unless their sold via KarenT, CFM doesn't get a penny out of it. Even if the album is official, its still not the same as selling the Vocaloid itself. Case in point, SeeU was really popular with the fans but sold poorly. Avanna was really unpopular among fans but did exceptionally well sales wise. In fact, most presumed SeeU did well and are often surprised she didn't, and few could even believe Avanna did well at all. There were some snarky comments like "how badly did Zero-G's other products fair if Avanna is no.1". The issue is Korea is a smaller market and the wealth divide even in South Korea can be a bit touchy. And outside of Korea, there aren't so many countries you have whose primarily language is Korean, so it limits things. On the other hand, Japan is a technology admiring country who bought into Vocaloid, outside of Japan they can still sell the Japanese vocaloids due to the anime craze. The majority of sales related to Vocaloid, however, comes from album sales which I established is a real disconnect. Also your making a common mistake here... Even if the album is official, bare in mind not the full profit of the album is going to go into Uni's pocket. There are people who take a slice of each sales profits. So only about 60% of the sale is going into their pocket for digital sales. Physical sales... Like more 20%. ITs complicated, but digital sales cut the middle men out so it takes to give more profit.0 Sales income and sales profit are not the same thing and are not equal amounts. I had to explain this in regards to sales of NATA earlier this year at the Alter/ego wikia in regards to Azure's sales of NATA. I did basically explain Azure was entitled to some of the profit for his own expenses and profit, though this is only part of the conversation. It kept going around and around, so I beg you to understand this quickly. I'm not going to state the full situation here though, this isn't the place to discuss another vocal synth's drama. Uni may have done well, she may not, its going to be harder to tell then you think, and you can't base this on either her presence in the fandom, nor the sales of an album. Edit: @Anon 70, yeah, its sad but we're likely in the "finishing up" products stage wherein projects too far into completion are being tossed out, or ones near the start are being delayed for V5. There wasn't a unified intro into V4 like with V3, so some parts of the franchise still were turning out V3's into V4, this was because the English and Japanese version was launched early. Strictly speaking, V4's first developments begin in 2010, when V3 was just being launched, and V4 was released in 2014. So in 2014, V5's development mostly has already begun. The voicebank developments for V4, however, began in 2013. Meaning the first V4's were already in the process of being produced a year before V4 was released. So right now, the first set of V5's if its due next year, are likely being produced, or maybe have already been started even last year. Either way, pretty much everyone has guessed V5 is not so far off in the distance now and by the end of next year, we'll more then have either V5 or the news on V5 and all the hype related to it.